


Haruto is a cheater

by Cross_Z_Magma



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Z_Magma/pseuds/Cross_Z_Magma
Summary: I will complete this after my kamen rider build story Only Chapter 1 is available for now





	Haruto is a cheater

"Koyomi why do you look so pale" asked Haruto, Koyomi replied "I did not have enough mana so i look so pale" Haruto just realise that he had not given her mana since the day before so he gave most of his mana to her.

She requested Haruto to do something for her as his punishment for forgeting to give her the mana she need so she decided to use sex as a punishment for Haruto. Haruto tried to reason with her but to no avail so he gave in and brought Koyomi to his room then he lock the door so nobody can come in and interrupt.

They started to kiss vigorously, slowly she took off Haruto's shirt while Haruto took off her dress and soon enough they were both naked enjoying the view he is having, Koyomi started to suck his cock which make him moan, his moan made Koyomi slightly wet. She got faster and faster until he cum so it was Haruto's turn he started by licking her boobs soon sucking her nipple because she use mana to survive, her body could create breastmilk from the excess mana so she do not need to get pregnant to produce breastmilk so Haruto enjoy the liquid he is getting.

But Haruto need to move on so he move to her pussy and started to lick it making Koyomi even more wet and horny while he got faster and faster she could not catch her breath so until she really could not take it she cum in Haruto's mouth he slowly drink her liquid.

As what Nitou like to say it is time for the main course he slowly slid his cock inside her pussy and gradually got faster and faster while koyomi moan so loudly that if anyone is in the shop they could hear her but luckily no one is at home Haruto suddenly said "I...am..going ...to...cum" and climax inside her. They went to the bathroom to wash away the sweat and cum.

1 week later, Koyomi found out that she is pregnant with Haruto's baby she was so happy that she told everyone that she is pregnant everyone congratulate her and she went to bed.


End file.
